La vie de Beth Corcoran, 17ans
by SmurfGron
Summary: Beth va voir son conseiller d'orientation dans son lycée et doit parler de sa vie... De l'humour, des amitiés, la famille. Warning : Faberry en principal pairing. Présence de presque tous les Gleeks.


**Genre:** Humour, amitié, famille.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing :** Faberry  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Petit OS tout mignon consacré à Beth

* * *

« Okay donc … vous voulez que je parle de ma vie ? Vous savez, mon enfance a été particulière je vous l'accorde, et même aujourd'hui je dois avoir l'une des familles les plus tordues mais … Je vais bien ! A moins bien sur que ce soit juste un moyen de me soutirer des informations sur elles ? … Non ? … Bon je vois tout ceci est inéluctable alors ? Bon très bien … Dans ce cas, voilà, ce sont mes confessions.

Je m'appelle Beth Corcoran. J'ai 17 ans et je vis à New-York avec ma mère et mon beau père, James. J'ai une sœur que vous devez sans doute connaître. Rachel Berry ? Enfin … Aujourd'hui elle doit certainement être plus connue sous le nom de 'Rachel Berry Fabray', star de Broadway, gagnante de deux Tony Awards et d'un Grammy. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle est mariée à ma mère biologique. Dingue n'est-ce pas ? Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas précisé … J'ai été adoptée. J'ai appris ça quand j'avais 10ans. Il s'est avéré que mes baby sitters Puck & Quinn qui étaient mes meilleurs amis, qui me gâtaient au point de faire enrager ma mère, sont en fait mes parents biologiques. Ma tante Brittany m'a un jour dit par mégarde que quand j'étais plus jeune, il y a eu un sacré carnage entre eux à propos de moi mais … J'arrive même pas à imaginer ça aujourd'hui.

A la sortie du lycée, Quinn est allée à Yale et je suis retournée à NewYork avec ma mère et ma sœur. On vivait ensemble et Quinn nous rendait visite tous les week end. Pendant les vacances et à mon anniversaire, Puck venait de Miami nous voir. Alors imaginez que Quinn et ma mère se soient battues pour ma garde ? Que Maman et Rachel ne s'entendaient pas ? Que Quinn et Rachel n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde depuis la crèche ? Honnêtement, je reste encore persuadée que tata Brittany m'a racontée des conneries … Un peu comme quand elle me sort que les licornes ou le père Noël existent … Mais c'est la plus adorable, elle m'a toujours donné des bonbons quand maman me l'interdisait et elle m'a appris à danser. Bref où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Rachel Berry Fabray. Quinn et Rachel … avec maman on a toujours cru qu'elles étaient amies, qu'elles avaient oublié leur différents et menaient une nouvelle vie. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé un jour en rentrant des courses.

Au final, Quinn et Rachel 'juste' amie ? Pfff des grosses salades. Quinn & Rachel, passé l'époque du lycée … C'était un peu comme deux étrangères qui se retrouvent, deux étrangères qui apprenant à tomber amoureuses. La preuve, elles sont mariées et ont leur propre famille aujourd'hui. Elle est parfaite. Grace, Lisa & Aaron sont les meilleurs neveux du monde. Leur famille me fait rêver. Et ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est que même si oui, ma mère est, et restera ma mère pour toujours, j'ai la chance d'avoir cette relation particulière avec Rachel et surtout Quinn. Elle est comme ma maman quand elle me dit que je vais attraper froid et qu'il faut que je me couvre d'avantage. Mais elle reste ma meilleure amie comme lorsqu'elle me dit qu'on est jeune qu'une fois et qu'il faut en profiter. Bon elle adore tenir ce petit discours face à moi mais elle sait aussi vite le retirer quand Tata Santana débarque préférant plutôt faire la morale à Tata Santana. Elle, c'est la meilleure des tatas ! Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui sur certaines choses que mes parents, Quinn, Rachel et surtout Puck refusent de m'expliquer parce que je suis encore juste 'un bébé'. Genre le sexe. Santana m'a tout appris, enfin pas que … j'ai déjà … vous savez mais … enfin … au niveau de mes connaissances quoi ! Enfin je dois avouer que 80% de son discours était concentré sur les filles … J'espère que mon petit ami s'en fiche … Je lui en ai parlé pour le faire rire mais … Il a l'air d'avoir prit ça un peu trop au sérieux. Mais à côté de ça, Santana m'a aussi expliqué l'amour, le vrai. Celui quand tu aime quelqu'un mais que cela ne sert à rien car tu sais pertinemment que rien ne se passera. Attention, je dis pas que ma famille proche ne sait pas remplir ce rôle. Ma mère le fait mais … ce n'est pas la même chose dans le sens où on a beaucoup d'années d'écart, il y a sans doute des choses qu'elle comprend moins. Des choses que Quinn & Rachel savent et me disent. Cependant, elles sont très protectrices et parfois je vois bien que pour me préserver, elles ne me disent pas toute la vérité sur la vie … Que tout n'est pas un compte de fée. Pourquoi je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi l'amour n'est pas au rendez-vous. Mais je ne leur en veux pas.

Je sais qu'elles ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble, notamment quand l'un des pères de Rachel est décédé il y a quelques années. Elles étaient dévastées. Mais pour moi, elles ont fait comme si ça allait, juste pour me voir rire et sourire. Et au final je leur en suis reconnaissante … C'est la magie de l'enfance ! Pourquoi s'efforcer à la perdre si vite ? Pour conduire ? Pour sortir ? Pour coucher ? C'est ridicule. Autant profiter de l'absence de responsabilités que le monde nous offre quand on est enfant. Même si je l'accorde, c'est étouffant. Quand Puck menace mes amis garçons de les castrer si ils s'approchent de moi … Oh et lui, prêtre de la morale concernant les garçons ? Je crois que son tableau de chasses comportent plus de noms que l'année ne comporte de jours. Et pas que des noms de filles hein … Une fois j'ai carrément entendu dire mon oncle Artie et ma tante Tina que Puck avait couché avec mon oncle Kurt quand mon oncle Kurt et mon oncle Blaine s'étaient disputés … Et quand je vois ça ? Je me dis que vraiment, leur petit Glee Club de lycée, ce n'était qu'une partouze à retardement. Je crois que tout le monde a couché ou est sorti avec tout le monde. Rien que d'imaginer Rachel & Puck ensemble ? Ma sœur et mon père biologique ? Qui m'a eu avec ma mère biologique ? Alors que aujourd'hui ma sœur et ma mère biologique sont les plus heureuses du monde ensemble ? Eeeeerk Donnez moi une bassine pitié ! Mais bon ils ont vécu, expérimentés plein de choses et sont heureux aujourd'hui.

Enfin je vous avouerez que … ya quand même quelque chose qui me rend triste dans cette vie digne d'un conte de fée … Mon oncle Finn, je le vois pas beaucoup. Il … Il a rejoint l'armée quand j'étais jeune et même si il est rentré plusieurs fois en temps de repos, il est toujours reparti, prétextant que c'était sa place, que là-bas il rendait son père fier, et qu'il était utile. Aujourd'hui, cela fait 8 mois et 24 jours qu'on a plus de nouvelles de lui. On sait pas où il est, si il est toujours … toujours en vie. Et Finn … c'était mon grand frère. Il passait toujours du temps avec moi, il m'a offert son doudou de quand il était enfant, j'ai hérité de mon deuxième nom grâce à lui … Drizzle. Enfin c'est pas officiel mais, c'est ce que Quinn, Puck et Rachel ont décidé lorsqu'il est parti. J'ignore ce qu'il y a eu dans le passé pour que Finn veuille me donner un prénom, surement encore un truc de psychopathe qui n'aurait surement jamais lieu dans la réalité, mais j'y tiens à ce prénom. Et même si aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, il me manque, et chaque matin, au moment où je me réveille, avant de mettre mon maquillage, j'ai toujours une pensée pour lui. Mais … en dehors de ça oui, ma vie, aussi tordue et folle qu'elle puisse paraître est tout simplement géniale. Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

J'ai ma mère, mon beau père, mais à côté de ça, j'ai une merveilleuse famille. Des adultes qui me guident, me taquinent et me gâtent mais aussi une ribambelle de nièce et neveux entre tata Santana et tata Brittany, oncle Kurt et oncle Blaine, oncle Sam et tante Mercedes, oncle Artie et tante Tina. Ils ont tous des enfants et m'ont tous nommé plus ou moins marraine de chaque enfant, enfin, avec l'aide d'autres marraines et parrains, je peux pas tout gérer toute seule non plus, je n'ai que 17 ans ! Oh et il y a mon oncle Mike aussi. C'est le père de Grace, Lisa & Aaron. Quinn et Rachel ont pensé qu'il était l'homme parfait pour être le père de leur enfant et Mike a accepté. On pourrait le penser fou, mais lui et Quinn ont tissé une amitié formidable au cours des années et ils sont heureux comme ça. En plus la femme de Mike est stérile alors … même si ces enfants ne sont pas directement les siens, je sais qu'elle est ravie de passer du temps avec quand Mike en a la garde. Et je crois que c'est tout … J'ai passé ma vie en revue. Bien sur, ya toujours des moments où il y a des bas, comme quand je suis avec Quinn & Rachel et que les paparazzis nous poursuivent, mais j'y suis pour rien si ma sœur est l'une des chanteuse les plus célèbres de la planète et que Quinn vient tout juste de recevoir une nomination aux oscars ! Je suis fière de ce qu'elles ont accompli, et tout ça, en étant là pour leur famille et leur amis. Ces même amis qui sont devenus ma famille. Et franchement, ma vie craindrait sans eux …

C'est bon madame la conseillère d'orientation ? Mon racontage de life vous aura suffit ? Parce que c'est pas que je veux pas rester plus longtemps avec vous et papoter, même si honnêtement, un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, et puis on me dit toujours de me taire. Il paraît que je parle trop, un peu comme Rachel, même si elle, elle dit que c'est un talent que je ne dois pas gâcher. Mais le Glee Club m'attend là ! Et après c'est l'entrainement des Cheerios. Alors oui Brittany ne m'en voudra pas si j'arrive en retard à l'entrainement, mais avant ça, je dois affronter Mercedes, et même si en tant que tante, elle gère, en tant que coach vocale, elle a vraiment pas de pitié pour moi ! … Merci. Mmmh je vous avouerai que je l'ignore encore … Ma famille veut juste que je fasse ce qui me plait. Même si … Ma mère et ma sœur me poussent à postuler à NYADA … mais au final, peut-être vais-je profiter de mon année d'avance pour passer du temps avec eux ? Santana m'a proposé de l'aider dans la rédaction de la chronique sexe de son magazine … Même si, je pense qu'elle veut juste me voir rougir et être embarrassée. Et puis si NYADA me refuse, je tenterai surement Columbia ou NYU … je demande juste à rester ici, je pourrais pas vivre ailleurs, loin d'eux. Cette famille de dingue représente tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. »


End file.
